Helghast Sniper
'Helghast Snipers '''have appeared throughout all of the Killzone series. Killzone Gifted with perfect eyesight, steady hands and a surgically precise aim, Helghast snipers can effortlessly hit targets from across the battlefield. They use the powerful StA-52 SLAR as their primary weapon. They wear a similar uniform to the basic Helghast Troopers, and have similar durability. They are extremely rare in the ''Killzone campaign, with only a few being encountered. Killzone: Liberation General Metrac had them switch to a lighter type of body armor, to maintain mobility and prevent their locations from being compromised too easily. Killzone 2 The Sniper is a long range enemy that fires a laser sighted VC32 Sniper Rifle. Though the laser sometimes makes him easy to spot, he definitely is not easy to hit. The only offensive choice at range are either a Rocket Launcher or a better sniper. Closing the distance is usually effective, but sometimes snipers are guarded by close range support troops. Analysis The Sniper uses a VC32 Sniper Rifle with a laser scope. You'll know the Sniper is near when you see the laser beams of their targeting scopes. Once you are in the area, the Sniper will swing the beam towards you and try to lock on. Once he has the beam on you for 1 second, he will fire. The power of the VC32 is considerable meaning you'll not survive more than 1 shot. You'll encounter the Sniper once in the game, and even then there are only 4 to deal with. When you encounter the Sniper, all you need to do is quickly flank his location and come up behind him. If you are quick and quiet, you can easily sneak up on the unsuspecting Sniper and easily dispatch him. This means don't come into the area with guns blazing as this will alert the Sniper to your presence. Instead, quickly run to his location and take him out from behind. For the Snipers that you can't sneak up on, seek cover and look for the laser beam. Once you see the laser, follow it back to the sniper's location and then use long range fire to take him out. When you take your shot, you'll need to be fast as it doesn't take the Sniper long to acquire you as a target and fire, so strafe out from cover, fire, and then immediately strafe back to cover. Killzone 3 Snipers appear periodically in Killzone 3. They are somewhat more common than they were in Killzone 2, and seem to appear in smaller groups. Killzone: Shadow Fall The Snipers have drastically changed in Killzone: Shadow Fall, there physical image looks more updated, and more menacing than in Killzones 2 & 3.They also carry the StA61 Vultur Sniper Rifle. Gallery SniperKZ1.PNG|Sniper from Killzone. SniperKZ2.jpg|Sniper from Killzone 2. Psp helghast sniper.jpg|Sniper from Killzone: Liberation. Killzone nakaoka0001-00000.jpg|A Helghast Sniper in Lost Planet 2. ''Killzone Shadow Fall'' Shadow Fall Sniper.jpg|Concept art. Helghast Sniper Helmet Shadow Fall.jpeg|Helghast Sniper with his hood down. Trivia *Along with the Assault Infantry, the Helghast Sniper is available on PlayStation Store for Lost Planet 2 for free. *In Killzone: Shadow Fall there is a toy Helghast sniper in Lucas Kellan's room (the protagonist of Shadow Fall) in the first chapter. Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Empire Category:Killzone enemies Category:Killzone: Liberation enemies Category:Killzone 2 enemies Category:Killzone 3 enemies Category:Killzone Shadow Fall enemies